


Naming the Stars

by pizzasavestheday



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzasavestheday/pseuds/pizzasavestheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will finds himself living in the past even though he thinks he's moved on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naming the Stars

     Will stirred, waking up to darkness surrounding him. After a moment, he could make out a bare back next to him. A smile crossed his lips. Another moment passed, and he realized who was lying next to him. The almost transparently white back and pale gold hair he expected to find were replaced by a bronze back and brown hair. As quietly as possible, Will slipped out of the bed and made his way to the kitchen of his small apartment. He opened the window above the sink to let in some cold air. After getting something to drink he sat down by the window and looked out at the stars.

      _Will carefully laid out a blanket from the wagon and set it parallel to the fire. The sun had gone down and more stars were beginning to appear. Anastasia emerged from the wood to see Will sitting on a blanket by the fire, equipped with two bowls of soup. Ana smiled so wide at this that her eyes nearly closed. She practically skipped over to the blanket and shed her cape before sitting beside Will. After finishing their small meal (consisting of soup made mostly of boiled water and a few berries Ana had found), the two lay down and looked up at the star filled sky. They were silent for a while, but a groan coming from Ana’s stomach broke the silence. Will reached over and stroked her arm with his thumb, trying to comfort her despite her starving body._

_“Will…” She called out. He shushed her and continued stroking her arm._

_“I don’t know if I can sleep. I’m so hungry.”_

_“I know, love. I know.” Will turned to look at the sky, as if asking it for some form of help._

_“Look at the stars, Will. They’re shining so bright.” Will stayed silent for a moment. He could hear Ana’s voice breaking and knew that she would be up for hours worrying about the future._

_“Do you see that one? You can’t miss it because it shines so bright.” Will pointed towards the star he meant and Ana nodded. “I’d name it Anastasia because it’s the brightest one in the sky.” Will could see Ana smile from the corner of his eye and decided to continue._

_“And the one next to it? It’s beautiful. Just look at how big it looks, it catches your eye no matter where you’re looking. Let’s call it… Anastasia.” Ana smiled again and laughed._

_“You can’t name them all Anastasia!” There was a giggle in her voice which made Will’s heart flutter._

_“Yes, I can. Just watch. That one by the tree? Anastasia. The one below the bright one? Anastasia. The one-“_

_“Why do you insist on calling them all Anastasia?” Ana said with her eyes almost closed. He could tell she was falling asleep. Her head rolled to the side as her eyes fell closed and her body became limp. Will kissed her cheek and cuddled up beside her, whispering to no one, “It’s the most beautiful name I know.”_

     Will took another sip of his drink and wiped the tear from his face that he hadn’t realized was there. He spotted a star very high up, out-shining the rest of them. Before he knew it, the name rolled off of his tongue like silk, and tasted even more heavenly than he remembered.

     “ _Anastasia_.”


End file.
